For signal interfaces between devices terminators have been used, as described for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,426: entitled "Active termination circuit for computer interface use", granted May 31, 1988 to Alexander Stewart for Rodime PLC, in an active termination circuit for a computer interface for reducing line reflection of logic signals. Such terminators have used a first and second resistor combination to permanently connect to a signal line that couples a plurality of peripheral devices to one another. The other ends of the first and second resistors are connected through a switching device to a positive voltage supply line and to logic ground, respectively. When termination of multiple devices was required, a plurality of resistor combinations were provided but on/off control of the switch in this example was achieved by one control that is located remote from the termination circuit systems. Integrated circuit interconnection structures have also used precision terminating resistors, as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,369, granted in October, 1980 to Anantha et al. for IBM.
As will be illustrated for chip interconnection, when resistor terminators are used in thin film semiconductor integrated circuits such as those used in metal oxide semiconductors (e.g. CMOS) today, they create hot spots which cannot be adequately cooled, so such resistor terminator circuits which create hot spots cannot be used in metal oxide semiconductor applications to provide terminators for chip to chip connections on chips using IBM's new sub-micron MOS (CMOS) technologies where because of the high currents used in these networks it is difficult or impossible to meet all the cooling and reliability requirements required for commercial performance. It has become necessary to invent a solution to interfacing devices which can be used in such environments on chips, and used for terminators in networks of chips and devices where there is a need to transmit digital data therebetween without overshoot and undershoot in signal transmission between the chips and devices or systems. These connections need to operate at a faster speed, accommodating data rate speeds ranging into hundreds of Mhz and Ghz. Such speeds create problems when used with advanced fabrication technology. The SOI insulator is a very poor heat conductor and very often local hot spots can be created and that can lead to problems.
The creation of a terminator which particularly may be fabricated for high speed metal oxide semiconductor on insulator (MOS-soi) applications with triple wells in integrated circuits is needed.